1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the manufacture of hoses for the transport of various fluid materials and has particular reference to a method of and an apparatus for applying a uniform layer of adhesive coating to a mandrel about which is wrapped a hose constituent layered structure.
2. Prior Art
In the manufacture of hoses, it has been a conventional practice to apply an adhesive coating continuously onto an elongated resin-coated mandrel of round rod or cylindrical form and squeeze the coating off to a uniform thickness by drawing the mandrel through a guide hole in a plate member such as of felt, rubber, sponge and the like. The mandrel is thereafter dried, followed by wrapping it with an inner elastomeric layer, reinforcement layers and a cover layer in this successive order as is well known in the art. Such a conventional method has a drawback in that the peripheral wall of the guide hole is susceptible to wear or deformation upon incessant contact with the resin-coated outer surface of the mandrel, causing the latter to displace or mis-orient relative to its axis.
Another drawback is that dust or debris of the felt, rubber or sponge member tends to fall into the adhesive coating, resulting in a defective product hose.